criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Kicking the Bucket
Kicking the Bucket is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-fourth case of the game. It is the thirty-ninth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in Africa. Plot The Bureau arrived in South Africa to stop SOMBRA's hit on Prince Abioye of Mazunda and to find out about his connection with the missing diamonds. Chief Ripley sent Jack, Michelle Zuria, and the player to a Zulu village, since Abioye was attending a conference there. In the village, they found the body of SOMBRA assassin Kayla Pieterse, who was drowned in a water well. Elliot tracked Abioye to Soweto, but the prince ran away before the team could find him. He was later found at the Zulu village. Furthermore, someone fired at Abioye in the yacht club, resulting in his bodyguard Willem Nieuwoudt to be shot in the shoulder. Despite the circumstances, the team incriminated Kwanele Mthembu, Kayla's ex-boyfriend, as the killer. After denying involvement, Kwanele admitted he had killed Kayla. After learning of Kayla's induced superintelligence, Kwanele wanted to be a SOMBRA assassin, but she said he was too old. Wanting to prove his worth for the organization, he tied Kayla, drowned her in the well and tried to murder Abioye. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 30 years in prison for the murder of Kayla Pieterse and the attempted murder of Prince Abioye. Post-trial, Jack and the player talked to Willem to find out about SOMBRA's reason to kill the prince. Willem did not know about SOMBRA but pointed the team to the yacht club, since they had been hiding there. The team found a map with Abioye's itinerary. The prince said that SOMBRA smuggled diamonds through Mazunda, an act he was fighting against. He left the principality when SOMBRA threatened his people and moved across Africa to raise awareness about the smuggling. Meanwhile, Marina requested the help of the player to investigate Jonah's background. They went to Soweto, Jonah's childhood home, and found his cell phone, which contained corrupted files. Elliot did not find anything that would expose Jonah as the mole, but he found a photo of him with an unknown woman. As Jonah did not reveal her identity, the team made a second visit to Soweto. They met the woman, who turned out to be Jonah's half-sister, Lily Karam. Later, the team deduced Lavinia De Brills's diamonds were the key to SOMBRA's success. The Bureau then headed to De Brills Company's largest mine to discover the diamonds' connection to the criminal organization and investigate the company. Summary Victim *'Kayla Pieterse' (fished out of a village well) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Kwanele Mthembu' Suspects WECase39TNdlovu.png|Thembisile Ndlovu WECase39KMthembu.png|Kwanele Mthembu WECase39JGilbert.png|Jacob Gilbert WECase39WNieuwoudt.png|Willem Nieuwoudt WECase39PAbioye.png|Prince Abioye Quasi-suspect(s) WECase39MRomanovaQuasi.png|Marina Romanova WECase39JKaramQuasi.png|Jonah Karam WECase39LKaramQuasi.png|Lily Karam Killer's Profile *The killer eats melktert. *The killer speaks Afrikaans. *The killer goes yachting. *The killer wears black. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes WECase39CS1.jpg|Village Square WECase39VillageHut.png|Village Hut WECase39ClubLounge.png|Club Lounge WECase39ViewontheMarina.png|View on the Marina WECase39SowetoStreet.png|Soweto Street WECase39Gutter.png|Gutter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Village Square. (Clues: Torn Photo, Bucket, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Kayla Pieterse) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (New Suspect: Kwanele Mthembu) *Inform Kwanele Mthembu of the victim's death. (Prerequisite: Kwanele identified on Photograph; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Club Lounge) *Investigate Club Lounge. (Prerequisite: Kwanele interrogated; Clues: Yachting Trophy, Satchel) *Examine Yachting Trophy. (New Suspect: Jacob Gilbert) *Ask Jacob Gilbert if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Jacob's name deciphered on Yachting Trophy) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Afrikaans) *Examine Bucket. (New Suspect: Thembisile Ndlovu) *Ask Thembisile Ndlovu about the murder. (Prerequisite: Thembisile's name unraveled on Bucket) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Drowning; Attribute: The killer eats melktert) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Soweto Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Handgun, Wheelbarrow, Torn Painting) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Willem Nieuwoudt) *Ask Willem Nieuwoudt where the Prince is. (Prerequisite: Clear Substance analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: View on the Marina; Profile updated: Willem eats melktert and speaks Afrikaans) *Investigate View on the Marina. (Prerequisite: Willem interrogated; Clues: Digital Watch, Note with Keychain) *Examine Digital Watch. (Result: GPS Watch) *Analyze GPS Watch. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Prince Abioye) *Ask Prince Abioye why SOMBRA is after him. (Prerequisite: GPS Watch analyzed; Profile updated: Abioye speaks Afrikaans) *Examine Note with Keychain. (Result: Note) *Question Kwanele Mthembu about his breakup with the victim. (Prerequisite: Note unraveled; Profile updated: Kwanele eats melktert and speaks Afrikaans) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes yachting; Profile updated: Jacob goes yachting) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Zulu Painting) *Question Thembisile Ndlovu about the painting. (Prerequisite: Zulu Painting restored; Profile updated: Thembisile eats melktert) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Willem Nieuwoudt why SOMBRA wants the Prince dead. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gutter) *Investigate Gutter. (Prerequisite: Willem interrogated; Clues: ID Card, Open Locket) *Examine ID Card. (Result: Brownish Particules) *Examine Brownish Particules. (Result: Prince's Dandruff) *Ask Prince Abioye how he obtained the victim's card. (Prerequisite: Prince's Dandruff identified; Profiles updated: Abioye goes yachting, Willem goes yachting, Kwanele goes yachting) *Examine Open Locket. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Jacob Gilbert about his time in Indonesia. (Prerequisite: White Powder analyzed; Profile updated: Jacob eats melktert and speaks Afrikaans) *Investigate Village Hut. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Zulu Basket, Bloody Scarf) *Examine Zulu Basket. (Result: Bloody Club) *Analyze Bloody Club. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Bloody Scarf. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Enemy Within (3/6). (No stars) The Enemy Within (3/6) *Ask Willem Nieuwoudt for information on the Prince. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Club Lounge. (Prerequisite: Willem interrogated; Clue: Nautical Bag) *Examine Nautical Bag. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Prince's Itinerary) *Return the map to Prince Abioye. (Prerequisite: Prince's Itinerary unraveled; Reward: Zulu Costume) *Check up on Marina. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within) *Investigate Soweto Street. (Prerequisite: Marina interrogated; Clue: Locked Cellphone) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (09:00:00) *Ask Jonah about the woman in the photo. (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Gutter. (Prerequisite: Jonah interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bungee Jump Tickets) *Speak to Lily Karam about Jonah. (Prerequisite: Bungee Jump Tickets restored) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the euphemistic idiom "kick the bucket", which means "to die". *Two social network service parodies are mentioned in the case: Instapic (mentioned in Chapter 1) is a parody of Instagram and SnapPix (mentioned in The Enemy Within) is a parody of Snapchat. *This case and Fast Track to Murder are the only cases in World Edition in which the murder weapon is an action. **This case, The Lake's Bride, What Dies Beneath, The Witching Hour and Downward-Facing Dead have the same murder weapon (drowning). Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Africa